1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket-type slide frame assembly for slidably mounting a support structure within a cabinet including a face or front wall having an opening therein and a rear wall opposing the face wall and with the assembly mounted within the cabinet immediately above the aforementioned opening and from which a support is slidably mounted for movement through the opening between a recessed position within the cabinet and an exposed position disposed at least substantially forward of the cabinet front wall opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,718 discloses a bracket assembly of the same general type as the bracket assembly of the instant invention and which is mounted within an associated cabinet in generally the same manner. However, the bracket assembly of the instant invention includes structural improvements relating to the manner in which the bracket assembly is mounted within the associated cabinet to provide a more secure mounting of the bracket assembly within the cabinet and to enable the bracket assembly to be easily removed from the cabinet for servicing adjacent equipment or structure and the bracket assembly to be thereafter reinstalled within the cabinet.